Long Lost Family
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: Strange murders are happening around the country when Karou takes a new student into her Dojo. Even stranger is the new student. Could she have something to do with these attacks? slight SM crossover!
1. Memories from so long ago

Okay all out there - this is my very first story that is a crossover. I hope you like and I'll try to get more chapters up soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I, regretably, do not own Sailor Moon or Kenshin. This is a story meant for pleasure purposes only, so do not sue.  
  
Okay... Well I need to let you read now, so enjoy...  
  
Long Lost Family  
  
Chapter 1: Memories from so long ago…  
  
A young boy stands alone with his baby sister asleep in a basket at his feet. Her angelic face threatens to bring tears to the boy's bright purple eyes. A flash of lightning cuts through the sky, illuminating the last place he would ever see her, ever touch her sensitive skin, ever look into her bright, trusting, cheerful, green eyes, or smell the sweet scent of a nine month old child. She stirred from the lightening flash and slowly opened her eyes as the rain started to pour down on their heads. He bent over and lifted the girl whose chubby little arms now were outstretched skyward. A tear rolled down his face as she playfully tugged on a lock of ruddy hair. He knew what he was going to do would be the best thing a big brother could do for this child. The rain came down faster, the thunder louder, and the lightning closer. She yawned lazily and buried her head into his chest, all the while looking up to his face lovingly. He turned, with the child still in his arms, and walked up to a nearby house. The couple that owned the rundown old shack was very old, too old to be the child's grandparents. They stood patiently as he started to approach them, coming up from behind a large group who waited for the boy to join their numbers. He reached the couple and wrapped the girl in a one last hug of goodbye. He placed her into the old women's outstretched arms without looking up. There was no way he wanted to look at them, to see their happy faces about the baby coming into their lives. She simply stared at him with curious eyes as he turned away from them. She was not sure what was happening or what to think. He started to walk away as the rain poured harder, perfect for hiding his tears. She started crying as she realized that he was leaving her here, alone, in the arms of complete strangers. "Shita!" came her cries. "Shita!" He continued to walk away, unaltered by the child's first words. "Shita! Shita!" He never looked back, just kept walking on to his new life. "Shita! Shita!" the child screamed again and again, struggling and ferociously kicking from her new caretakers. "Shita!" her voice screamed, shaking heavily. "Kenshin? Kenshin?" a new voice called.  
  
"Earth to Kenshin!" Sanosuke Sagara's voice came.  
  
Kenshin Himura sat straight up, suddenly thrown into the present time. He blinked, coming out of trance, and looked around. "Yes?" he asked, uncertain of what has been happening around him.  
  
"You completely spaced out, Kenshin," Karou Meiji said with some worry in her voice. "What is on your mind?"  
  
Kenshin turned away; he really did not fell like answering her question at the present time, but he knew he had to, lest they would worry. "I am sorry about that, Miss Karou, that I am," He said, vaguely. "I was just thinking about someone from long ago. There is nothing to be concerned about, that there is not." He smiled, closing his sentence and hoping that the topic would be dropped.  
  
"Who was it, Kenshin?" she asked with curiousity.  
  
"No one really, just my baby sister…" he said trailing off. He told them his story. He told them how he had left her behind, how he had just left as she screamed out his name again and again {he never told them that his real name was Shita, however}. "I even wrote her every week, until…well…until I left my master ten years ago. I have not heard anything since then, nor been able to contact her. I sent a letter, even stopped by the town I left her in, but I could not find her. The place was completely burned down. I fear she may have lost her life during the war. I should have gone back a long time ago…" he trailed off again. 


	2. New Girl on the Block

Thanks to those who reviewed my story: namely:  
  
Mizu ni Johin  
  
Sherri-chan  
  
And Lita of Jupiter  
  
Thanks also for correcting me on their names – I'll remember that and yes I asked my friend and it is Karou Kamiya, but hey I tried right? And thanks Lita of Jupiter for Yahiko's last name. Oh and I think I am just going use Shita, but thanks for for telling me. I know Kenshin's last name is Himura, but I was having a bad day that day when I wrote the Author's note and I was not thinking right (  
  
Okay anyway thanks so much for Reading and It will get really interesting (I hope).  
  
This next chapter is a teaser, so please bear with me….  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. If I did, Sojiro would be my boyfriend and Misao would be one of my bestest buddies. It's either that or Misha, the iceskater in the regular series, or Ken would be my boyfriend and all the sailor would my some of my bestest buddies. (  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: New Girl on the Block  
  
A night no one would ever be out on filled the streets of Tokyo. The sliver of silver icy moon barely lit the frozen road. The flowers in the houses along the streets were dormant, but still had icicles hanging heavily on the buds. Inside these houses, children were wrapped up tightly in their dozens of heavy blankets, but they still shoke from the cold. Their parents allowed them to move close to the large fires struggling to heat the smallest of rooms. It was beyond freezing, way below zero in the middle of winter. No one would ever be out on such a night, but wait what's this?  
  
A women walks quietly down the street, her bare legs walking quietly down the icy road. Knee-high lit green boots allow some heat, but very little to this girl dressed in a thin short skirt with a narrow strip of light green at the base. Tight clothes, a light green bow at the waist, and a similar bow at the base of the mini cape almost complete the girl's sleeveless ensemble. Her brown hair is held up high in a long ponytail, and sword dances haughtily around her waist. Anyone who glances outside at the night would notice that on her lips was an uncanny smile as she walks down the streets of Tokyo towards the dojo of Karou Kamiya….  
  
  
  
I don't know if you got it, but well…. Never mind I'll let you figure it out…  
  
What she is wearing is not, I repeat, is NOT a normal costume from Sailor Moon – Before I knew about Sailor Galaxia, I made up one, called Sailor Galaxia – She is also the Princess of the universe, Princess Ikumi (Hence my name).  
  
Anyway… I'll write more soon so please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv always, Princess Ikumi-chan  
  
P.S. To those who liked this one, I have a poem out on Sojiro, please go read it ( It's called "Sojiro Seta" ( (geez I wonder why) Thanx ( 


	3. The Meeting, Name, and Reason

Hey all you out there. Thanks so much for reading my pathetic attempt at a story. And thanks for your reviews as well. ( And thanks Mizu ni Johin for R&R this story again as well as my poem.  
  
I am hoping this next chapter will be a little eaiser to understand, 'cause the last one got me confused and I wrote it!!!  
  
Just so you know..  
  
{.} is me talking "." is the characters talking (well duh) '.' is their thoughts (I think that's obvious as well)  
  
This story is soon after the deal with Shishio (Give me a break I can't spell it).  
  
Okay!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Ruruoni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. (Hey too bad for me right ()  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting, Name, and Reason  
  
"Bye, Yahiko! We'll be back later!!" Karou's voice came as the door slide shut.  
  
"Just my luck, I get stuck here all by myself as they go out!" Yahiko sighed. "I can't believe all this fuss, just for this Sojiro kid." He sighed again, remembering that their 'new friend' was coming in town for a few days. He sank deeply into his thoughts.  
  
Knock!!! Knock!!!  
  
He bolted upright, suddenly aware of the pounding at the door.  
  
Knock!!! Knock!!!  
  
"All right, all right, I am coming!! Hold on just a moment." The pounding halted as he walked to door and slid it open. Outside, a beautiful young women stood by the door with anticipation. Her sparkling green eyes fixed on Yahiko as he gaped at her.  
  
"Hello, is this Karou Kamiya's dojo?" her sweet voice indulged the air.  
  
Yahiko snapped out of his trance. "Yes it is! My name is Yahiko, Yahiko Miojin. Can I be of some service to you?" he stammered.  
  
"Yes actually, I was wondering if Mr. Kenshin Himura is here."  
  
"No, he isn't. He's out right now."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad, I really do need to speak with him."  
  
"You can come inside if you like and wait for him. He'll be back in an hour or two." He moved over and waved her inside.  
  
"That would be great, but I cannot wait long, you see. I must meet someone in the next town later tonight." She said uneasily as she walked in the door. He led her into a room with a small table. He motioned for her to sit down as he bustled around making tea.  
  
"So what's your name?" He asked as the water boiled, breaking the silence in the room.  
  
She glanced up at him and smiled, "My name is Makoto Kino."  
  
"If you don't mind, what do you need to talk to Kenshin about?" he asked pouring the hot water.  
  
"I need to asked him how he felt when he murdered my brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun {American psyco music) Okay Okay Okay, I know it's weird and strange, and terribly written, but I tried, did I not.  
  
Anyway, YES this chapter was meant to be written like this, it is the second, and hopefully the last, teaser in this story.  
  
Okay, I need your help!! How do you battousi? I mean I think that's it but I am not sure.  
  
Thank you for reading and please review!! I will write more, but I have about fifty stories in my head and those may or may not be posted soon. 


	4. A New Battle

Hey all you faithful readers out there! Thanks so much for supporting me as this story unfolds. Sorry for any confusion, which may rest in your minds, I'll try harder to make sense.  
  
Just take note (if I haven't said this already), I haven't seen anything past the last episode in Legend of Kyoto, so I made up my own adventure and this is it.  
  
One more thing: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT BLOODY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
'K. Enjoy and please read and review. Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Kenshin or Sailor Moon, or any of their respective characters. I do, however, own the little girl Hikaru who does not enter the story until later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : A new battle  
  
"What did you say?!?" shouted Yahiko, jumping up from his seat. "Who are you?"  
  
She laughed and rose from her seat. "I," she said calmly as Yahiko took out his wooden sword, "am your worst nightmare." From her waist, she drew her sword, a reverse-blade similar to Kenshin's, as Yahiko recognized. "Now, Yahiko, I don't want to make things worse for you, or anyone else for that matter, I just want to make the Battousi suffer for what he has done. It's nothing personal."  
  
"I don't know why you think that way, but Kenshin has not killed anyone in years!!" Yahiko shouted, hoping to draw attention from passersby to the dojo.  
  
She shook her head, saying, "I never said he killed my recently. He killed him almost twelve years ago, during the war."  
  
Yahiko puzzled over this in his mind momentarily, then quietly asked, "Then why seek revenge now," he raised his voice, "when he no longer is the manslayer he was back then?!?"  
  
"You, kid, would never understand. Ever since then, I was in combat training. I, just last year, finally pronounced myself ready to go after the Battousi and have since searched for him, but carrying this sword, which my brother left in our father's name, was not always easy. Several people have had to die due to their persistence in making me a women."  
  
"Who are you, really? What is your full name?!?" he demanded.  
  
"My real name is Makoto Rurouni, {Author's note: Don't ask. explanation later} but I do believe you know from the paper. The people in towns in which I've been have given me a name, a name many fear."  
  
"No way." Yahiko gasped. "You can't be. how?"  
  
"That's right," she laughed. "I am the one and only, Shinnigami" {Once again do not ask}. She laughed cruelly as Yahiko's mind began to race.  
  
His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. Darn it, he thought desperately, Kenshin won't be back for half an hour or so, and I can't fight her!! Hers will break my sword into tiny little pieces!! So, what can I do? He stood there, deep in thought, until she spoke.  
  
"Thinking about getting help, eh? Well, I think it's pointless to do so. I made a distraction in town, so no one will walk by here, cop or civilian for say an hour or two. Oh! And it's big enough that your friends will be delayed for at least an extra half hour." She again laughed maliciously, "And I'll be long gone by then."  
  
Yahiko ran forward and attacked, screaming vehemently. But by the time he had gotten close enough and swung, she had seen him and disappeared. He skid to a stop and spun around, curious as to where she had gone. He heard a sword cut through the air and felt it slice his back. He screamed slightly and spun around to halt her next attack, but she was gone. Again he looked around again, but she was nowhere to be found. Her sword cut through the air again and again he felt it enter his backside flesh. He winced in pain and spun around to face her. Her eyes were cold and his blood was dripping off of her raised sword. As she swung, his instinct kicked in and he blocked, or tried to. It shattered his wooden sword as he had suspected.  
  
She laughed again, her voice like ice, saying, "Well, well, well, now he's defenseless." Before his eyes, she disappeared again.  
  
Yahiko did not know what to do. He bolted for the door. He reached for the knob to slide it open and felt a sword enter him. He gasped and dropped to floor inched from his goal. She stepped on his back and yanked the sword out of his shoulder. Shaking with pain, he pulled himself up to a standing position. He turned and looked at her and she smiled back at him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she shook her head. "Not running away, are we?" She pointed the blood-drenched sword at his chest. "Now, that would just cowardly, would it not?" The smile on her lips disappeared and her voice chilled the room, again. "Move to the other side, away from the door." Yahiko narrowed his eyes, but moved for her, not wanting, to disobey and not be able to warn Kenshin about this girl after his life. He stood, his back against the wall, facing her. She smiled, and a long knife out of its sheath on the other side of her waist. Yahiko gulped as he looked at the long blade. She kissed him gently on the cheek, and said, " Now don't take this personally. I just have you telling Battousi I am here." With that she rammed the knife through his so-far uninjured shoulder into the wall. He screamed in pain until she hit hard in the neck, knocking him unconscious and rendering him helpless.  
  
  
  
Later that day  
  
Kenshin, Karou, Sanosuke, Sojiro and Megumi walked into the dojo's entrance, talking about the day's events and catching up with Sojiro and his travels. Upon arriving Karou went to Yahiko.  
  
"So, life has turned completely around for you hasn't it Sojiro?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Sojiro smiled, but this wasn't one of his typical, ice-cold smiles. It was warm and welcoming. "Yeah, it has. I have actually looked forward to seeing you all."  
  
A scream spread throughout the dojo. "YAHIKO!!" it said.  
  
The terror in Karou's voice sent Kenshin's blood a flame. They all ran to find the door open on a disturbing sight.  
  
Karou was kneeling in a pool of blood at Yahiko's feet, who was still pinned to the wall with the single knife through his shoulder. Around the room, the floor was stained with drops of blood and was littered with a small sheath and a rag doused in blood. It was obvious as to what happened. A battle had taken place, and Yahiko had lost, and paid a terrible price.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!" Karou screamed again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Well? What didja think? Next chapter will be soon, but I am also writing a new story that will be posted soon, so whichever gets more reviews gets the next chapter. 


	5. The Knife and the New Student

Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for reading my story this far!! And I am so sorry if you could not review before. the settings were being difficult at first and then I forgot the next time I was on there. Gomen Nasai.  
  
Anyway. For those of you wondering. I do have a reason for 'picking' on Yahiko. That will come out later on in the story.  
  
Okay well, I really do not wish to bore you and throw you off by this opening. so I'll let you get on with reading.  
  
Oh and I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, too. I actually spend more time talking than writing the story. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or Sailor Moon, so you have no reason to sue me on counts that this is only a story that I wrote borrowing the characters.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER TO R&R!!!!  
  
  
  
(on top of that, enjoy)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Knife and the New Student  
  
Karou walked into the room, sighing. Sojiro, Sanosuke, and Kenshin all waited for the news of Yahiko's condition. She held up the glittering knife that was in Yahiko's shoulder just a few hours before. "Megumi managed to get it out without further injury. She says he'll be fine."  
  
The room suddenly became less tense as everyone let out a sigh of relief. "That's great!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
Kenshin's eyes, however, were on the familiar knife. Karou noticed this and turned to him. "What is it Kenshin?" she asked.  
  
"Let me see the knife," he told her, with a slight edge in his voice. She handed it to him and he began examining it. The room became silent as Kenshin's hands wandered over it, carefully tracing the descriptive carvings in its handle with his fingers. The gems glistened in the fire's light as he twisted around to examine it more fully. When his eyes turned to the bloodied blade, he gasped.  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?" Sojiro spoke, disturbing the silence. Kenshin did not respond but continued to gape at the blade, seemingly more fascinated in the dull, bloodied blade than the brilliant handle. "What's wrong?" he repeated.  
  
This time Kenshin responded, surprising them all with the change in tone in his voice; this time surprised and worried. "I recognize this. It's the knife I left for my sister when I went away, so she'd have something to remember me by." he trailed off again.  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, pondering on what Kenshin had said.  
  
Finally it was broken when Sanosuke said incredulously, "You do know that we have a guest, right? Let's let him get settled."  
  
Karou looked at him then at Sojiro. "Oh, right. I'm so sorry Sojiro. We have not even begun to show you proper hospitality. Here let Sanosuke carry your bags and I'll take you to your room. I hope you do not mind, but you are going to have to share with Sanosuke for a few days." Kenshin heard her voice trail off as they left the room. He jumped suddenly when a knock at the came. He got up and opened the door, and half heartily said, "Can I help you?"  
  
The girl looked at him, her rose red lips curling into a smile, her green eyes sparkling. "Oh hello, there. I need to speak with Miss Kamiya, please."  
  
Karou came up behind Kenshin and stared at the girl. She wore a silk green kimono with a darker green sash, completely complementing her eyes. She carried as silver-handed sword resting in it's sheath at her side. As her soft, brown hair fluttered gently in the wind, Karou became more and more jealous as Kenshin seemed to gape at her beauty. "Can I help you?" she asked curtly.  
  
She took a step forward, quickly asking, "Miss Kamiya, I presume?" Karou smiled affirmatively. "I am so sorry to bother you so late, but I am interested in the Kamiya Kaashin style of swordsmanship." {I really don't know if that's how you spell it, but oh well}  
  
Karou's eyes widened excitedly with the possibility of a new student. "Please, please come in!" Karou said rushing her through the door and into the dojo. "So what would you like to know?"  
  
"Well, truth be told, I am looking for a sensei who will teach me more techniques. If you haven't already guessed by the sword I carry, I am a swordswoman and I would like to learn more," she responded lifting the sword off her waist.  
  
"I would love to teach you anything you want to know. Let's just sign you up. what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Makoto," she said and Kenshin jumped. "Makoto Kino."  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay guys. Now comes the little closing part everyone puts on. :(  
  
Please Read and Review my stories!! I right now have two stories out and a poem, so please go r&r them as well. The poem, I really can't add anything too, but please, please go read it! It's about SOJIRO!! (Sorry, couldn't help myself)  
  
Out of the stories, the one with the most reviews will get the next chapter, I mean like adding onto it, I think right now, my other crossover has none and this story has 8 and the poem has one but whatever. I am asking for five reviews maybe? Please?!?!?!? Arigatou!!  
  
For those of you who actually read after the story congratulations! You get a special sneak peek at what's coming up! Yeah! Well actually you get some of the plot: so if you don't want to know what happens: do not, repeat, do not read the rest of this paragraph. Okay? Stopped reading yet? Good. Okay as you know, Karou has just met Mako-chan, who seems to just be friendly and wants to learn about Karou's sword technique. Well Karou's father's technique. Whatever! She invites Mako-chan to stay at the dojo with her and something happens. {American psycho music} Okay I wish I could tell you the rest, but there is still some foggy parts. All I know is eventually Mako-chan, Karou, and Megumi disappear and the boys go rescue them and then and only then will you discover my purpose with 'picking' on Yahiko.  
  
One more thing and then you can go: I'm working on pairings people for this and my other stories! And I cannot figure out how to do this:  
  
Sanosuke: ? Kenshin: ? Yahiko: ? Sojiro: ?  
  
You're choices are: Karou (duh), Megumi, Mako-chan, and a little girl who may or may not appear in this fan fiction. Also any other characters are welcome, but try to use some of these. They may or may not get used that way, but I still wish to know what might happen.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!!!! Arigatou! 


	6. Letter

Hi all, sorry it's been so long, but I've been really really busy with school and Region Choir Tryouts, but those are over and I'm back!  
  
YES, I do have my reasons for 'picking' on Yahiko, but I will not tell you why, but please tell me what you think of my story. Smile.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, although I would a late birthday present. :) Ha hah ha.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Letter  
  
  
  
Karou walked in the room and found an empty bed. "That's strange," she said. "Would she have been up this early? Could she have left?" She left and rounded the corner to wake Kenshin up, but there, too, she found an empty bed. "Strange." Her words were cut off by the sounds of laughter out front of the dojo. "Hey what's going here?" she demanded but stopped when she saw eggs cooking in a pan {I do not know if this is so, but oh well} and Makoto talking with Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
  
"Well, good morning, sleepy-head," she smiled. "I'm just making breakfast." Her sword was lying on the ground next to Kenshin's and she dished up the eggs. "Would you like some?"  
  
Shocked, Karou nodded, accepting a plate offered to her. She took a bite and immediately smiled. "Delicious!!" she exclaimed and sat down next to Kenshin. "What's your secret?"  
  
"Trust me, you would not want to know my secrets," she said darkly. This went unnoticed however, because just then Ayame and Susume {no idea how to spell their names, so forgive me} arrived calling, "Uncle Kennie, Uncle Kennie!"  
  
They all laughed as they knocked Kenshin to the ground and dragged him off to play. Makoto stood up, picking up her sword, and walked out of the dojo. "Where are you going?" Megumi asked and followed her. Karou decided that he needed some tofu and left after the two women, leaving Yahiko in Sanosuke's, Sojiro's and Dr. Genzi's capable hands.  
  
Megumi and Karou walked shortly behind Makoto, who stopped at the Akabeko and asked for some sake to go. She urged the others to go with her to the deserted lake and talk together. She gave them the sake and urged them to drink up. Their laughs echoed into the nearby woods as the sun began to set.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Sanosuke checked on Yahiko as Dr. Genzi helped Kenshin, keeping the two girls off of him wasn't exactly an easy thing. "But I wanna play with Uncle Kennie!" they cried loudly as Sojiro just looked on smiling.  
  
He turned and looked at the gorgeous colors of the sunset. The purple hues and the fiery sun gave him hope for the future as they sent their rays across the land. "Excuse me," a voice said and he jumped.  
  
"Can I do something for you?" Sojiro asked as he faced an mailman handing him a letter.  
  
"Yes, actually. I have a letter here for a Mr. Himura. Would you happen to know where I can find him?" he asked offering Sojiro the letter.  
  
"I can take it for him," he smiled taking it from him. He motioned over his shoulder, where Ayame and Susume had managed to slip away from their grandfather and were attacking Kenshin at the moment. "Kenshin's a bit preoccupied at the moment." He stood and walked over to them, pulling Ayame off of Kenshin's back.  
  
"Thanks," he said, as the threesome disappeared around the corner. "They just wouldn't leave me alone, that they wouldn't."  
  
Sojiro pulled out the letter and handed it to Kenshin, "I almost forgot. This came by for you earlier. I couldn't give it to you then because of the girls."  
  
"Speaking of which," Kenshin said, opening the letter. "I haven't seen Karou or the others for quite some time now. Wonder where they." He cut off as he read the page.  
  
"What is it?" Sojiro asked. Kenshin handed him the letter and he quickly read it: 'Battousi, I find it amazing that you let four of your friends fall so easily into my hands. I thought you would have been more careful then that but it looks as I overestimated you. If you ever wish to see Karou, Megumi, or Makoto alive again I suggest you come to the opening the woods at dawn. Be prepared to fight. I guess you could bring your friends, if they wish to see your blood. Your blood will spill tomorrow morning then, or one of the three girls at least. So be there at dawn and no later. For after every hour thereafter, one will die. Until then, Battousi. Shinnigami'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
HEE HEE HEE Aren't I evil? 


	7. Decisions

Hey ya'll thanks for reviewing my story!! I'm glad you like it so far! Any way. Now's the time and chapter the voting is over! Next chapter will post the results.  
  
  
  
Well actually not. because I kind of need them right now. no I think I can hold this out. one more chapter.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the numbering on the last chapter, that was supposed to be chapter 6. (Sorry I cannot count.). Oh well.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah! One more thing before we get into chapter . This is probably going to turn very weird so, if you are already having doubts, then I suggest you stop reading right now.  
  
Okay... I won't keep you. too long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or Sailor Moon; if I did, I wouldn't be desperate for a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Decisions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Recap} 'Battousi,  
  
I find it amazing that you let four of your friends fall so easily into my hands. I thought you would have been more careful then that but it looks as I overestimated you.  
  
If you ever wish to see Karou, Megumi, or Makoto alive again I suggest you come to the opening the woods at dawn. Be prepared to fight. I guess you could bring your friends, if they wish to see your blood.  
  
Your blood will spill tomorrow morning then, or one of the three girls at least. So be there at dawn and no later. For after every hour thereafter, one will die. Until then, Battousi.  
  
Shinnigami' {end Recap}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Sanosuke demanded as he read the letter. Sitting beside Yahiko's bed, the three men discussed what to do.  
  
  
  
"We have to go after them," Sojiro said. "If we don't, they'll be killed and this Shinnigami will came after the rest of us or try to finish Yahiko off. We don't have a choice."  
  
  
  
"We do not have to make that choice, that we do not," Kenshin said angrily. This whole ordeal was getting to him. "I will go alone this time. I want you two to stay here with Yahiko." He stood and walked over to the door. Sanosuke and Sojiro stood as well and began to follow him. "I mean it. Please both of you stay here. I have to do this myself."  
  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Kenshin. There's no way we're going to let you leave without taking at least one of us," Sojiro retaliated. "You forget that they are our friends, too. So, when you go, we are as well."  
  
  
  
Kenshin sighed and tried to tell him off but Sanosuke got there first. "Are you nuts, Sojiro?" Kenshin turned and smiled at him, ready to say thanks, but Sanosuke continued, "One of us can't go, we both should!"  
  
  
  
The two men started arguing about what they should do as Kenshin turned again and walked out of the dojo, completely unnoticed by the other two. He shook his head and just left without another word or retaliation. He knew he could use the help to get the girls to safety as he fought the Shinnigami, but he did not want to put those two in danger.  
  
  
  
Soon enough, though, Sanosuke and Sojiro had realized Kenshin was gone and took after him, leaving Yahiko alone in the house. They managed to catch up to him before he had even turned the corner of the street. "WE'RE GOING WITH YOU!!" they cried out.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah! Chapter 7 is up!! So sorry it's so short, but I decided to it suspenseful. :)  
  
  
  
You know this chapter only took me three weeks to write, but yeah whatever. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy and such with school and stuff. Life's been hectic and I've also had massive writer's block, but now we have the week off for Thanksgiving, so maybe I'll be able to get up more chapters.  
  
  
  
Please Please Please do me a big favor and go read my other stories, I have no idea if people like them or something and it's getting a little slow, because I have about fifty more stories in the works: including a story with Yugioh, another with well I won't blow it!!! There's also one that won't be a crossover, but completely dedicated to one anime and also one that is completely and utterly original!!  
  
  
  
SO R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 8!!!  
  
  
  
Luv always  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan!!  
  
  
  
One more quick little thing. Be free to email me with questions and such like one person did 'k?  
  
  
  
Ciao!! 


	8. Prelude to a Battle

Hey ya'll so sorry it's been so long since my update!! I wish that my computer would stop blowing up files so I could get this up sooner, but I duhno what's up.  
  
But it's stopped so I'll be writing more :)  
  
Okay anyway. this story is almost finished so enjoy it while you can and maybe I'll write a sequel if you really like it!!  
  
Enjoy! And R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin 'k?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Prelude to a Battle  
  
  
  
{Recap} 'Battousi,  
  
I find it amazing that you let four of your friends fall so easily into my hands. I thought you would have been more careful then that but it looks as I overestimated you.  
  
If you ever wish to see Karou, Megumi, or Makoto alive again I suggest you come to the opening the woods at dawn. Be prepared to fight. I guess you could bring your friends, if they wish to see your blood.  
  
Your blood will spill tomorrow morning then, or one of the three girls at least. So be there at dawn and no later. For after every hour thereafter, one will die. Until then, Battousi.  
  
Shinnigami' {end Recap}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark clouds hung over the woods while elsewhere the sky was clear, showing the beginnings of dawn. A flash of inconspicuous lightning flash deep in the woods as Kenshin, Sanosuke and Sojiro walked into the woods. They followed a less-traveled path to the place where they would meet Shinnigami face to face. Their countenances were nothing beyond full of anger and determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. So where exactly are we supposed to meet this person?" Sanosuke asked incredulously as they followed the path.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sojiro and Kenshin, however, walked in silence, ignoring his question. They came upon a clearing. Their eyes darted around, looking for any of the girls or this Shinnigami character. At first no one saw anything, but off in the distance hanging from the trees, Sojiro spotted a body silhouetted against the dark trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's someone there!" he exclaimed and cautiously approached the trees. When the face appeared out of the mists. He recognized it. "It's Makoto!" He came up to her drawing his sword and cutting her bonds. She was conscious, but gagged as to not scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
As she took off the gag and began to rub her mouth to return feeling, Sanosuke asked, "Did you see who captured you three?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head wearily and said, "I don't know, but he was small. I. I never saw the face." She reached down by her waist and realized suddenly that something was missing. "Damn it! He took my sword!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin's eyes expressed concern as they darted around the clearing in search of others. "Where are the others?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. He took them farther up the path."  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned back to her, staring as she rubbed her wrists and gasped for breath. "Sojiro, take her back into town. Sano and I will continue." He turned and began back down the path with Sano on his heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But." Sojiro resisted, but it was too late. 'Well if I get her there quickly, I can still catch up and help them out.' "Okay, come one let's go," he told her, taking her arm and walking. He had not gotten far when her arm was wrenched away. Drawing his sword he spun around again, to face nothing but trees and air. Looking around, he realized he was alone in the woods. Confused he put his sword back into its sheath, when there was a rustle behind him and a THUNK as something connected with the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Sano came to a second clearing in the woods, again expecting to run into Shinnigami, but it seemed there was once more no one but that mysterious body lying facedown in the center of the clearing  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Megumi!" Sano exclaimed upon approach. Unlike Mako, Megumi was unconscious and of no use for information. Kenshin again told his comrade to return to Tokyo with the girl for her own safety, while continuing further into the woods.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he continued deeper into the dark forest, the trees continued to grow thicker and more misty through the early morning fog. .'Whatever this guy is trying to pull, this is not funny, that it is not. Now where is he?' Suddenly, a huge dark thicket opened up to a enormous clearing twice the size of the other two put together. In the early morning's light, Kenshin spied a person standing in the center with an uncanny smirk on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________  
  
Ooh! Duhn Duhn Duhn.  
  
Not gonna say anymore except R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Luv always  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan 


	9. The Nemesis

AIEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I just hat this!! This story is coming to a close so quickly!! It's just not fair!!! Oh well. let's just keep going so please R&R!!!!  
  
I just watched the movie of Kenshin (or Samurai X, as they called it) and its uncanny how this works! Oh well... I'll let you find out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon or Kenshin, hai? So if you sue, you won't get much, at least not from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Nemesis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?!?" he demanded, approaching cautiously. Yet to his dismay, the smirk remained on her lips and no voice was heard. His hand immediately dropped to his waist ready and poised to draw his sword in case of attack. "Who are you?!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
An answer came, though not how Kenshin had hoped. A cruel, cold laugh sounded and echoed throughout the dark, dank clearing. The icy morning felt even colder just due to her presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Answer me!!! Who are you?!?" he demanded yet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The response filled the morning air. "Oh, Battousi. How innocent you seem to have become," her laughed ended with a cheery note..  
  
  
  
  
  
'That voice.' he thought, his mind racing. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Still the very idea plagues me," she ignored his question. "How is it that a man who slaughtered so many people during the revolution is able to live happily with his friends? That just makes no sense to me." She sighed and shifted her foothold. "That's too bad, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?!? Come where I can see your face," he demanded, still poised for attack. Her sigh and movement made him realize that she was ready for attack, but just as Sojiro had done before, she vanished. He jumped high into the air and started looking around the clearing below him for any signs of motion. But there she stood just feet from where he had stood, glaring up into the sky, but it could not be possible, but he recognized the angry face. "What are you doing here, Makoto? And where's Sojiro and Sano?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You honestly think that I wanted them around spoiling our little fun? No, but don't worry they're safe. for now." Her high-pitched laugh sounded around the clearing once more. "But then, again, I don't think you will be seeing them ever again. I am going to make you pay for what you did to my brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your brother?" he asked, clueless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you murderer, my brother!" she said calmly. Her voice claimed an edge as she curtly said, "We were happy and you destroyed that. He left to earn some money and was going to return, but you killed him!!! And you think you have the right to be happy, even though you cost so many others their happiness!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was years ago and I atoning for their deaths. Ever since those days, I have vowed never to kill again!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even still your death is assured tonight, Battousi, as is the deaths of your loved ones. Oh yes, and they have the honor of watching you die!" She snapped her fingered and there appeared Sano, Sojiro, Megumi, and Karou bound together. Karou's eyes were filled with fear and concern while the other's were dazed and confused. "Now Battousi, prepare to die."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh I like I like!! It getting good! 


	10. The Attacks of Shinnigami

I thought, what the heck. I guess it's time to update and check the stats. Turns out that certain people have problems with the structure of this story and have some questions. I would appreciate it if any questions are directed to my email, and I will be happy to oblige. Parts of this story are meant to be shadowy and not understandable. That is just how I write. I love to foreshadow and make things mysterious. My story is mainly dialogue, as are many Sailor Moon fanfictions, because most details must be portrayed this way. It's much simpler in this manner.

The grammar mistakes are due to my computer is beyond slow and I also think that this adds to the content of the story. Parts of their names are spelt wrong because I do not own the series (yet) and I borrow them from a friend. The confusion with Shinta (Kenshin's real name) with Shita was done purposefully.

In answer to many of Kai-chan's questions: Yes, Makoto is a wanderer as is Kenshin as her family died many years before. She is Shinnigami because I was trying to think of a Japanese name that means something like death and Shinnigami means 'god (or in my case goddess) of death.' I had no intention of stealing Saturn's name, this was the first I could come up with, unless, of course you really want me to call her Battousi the third or something.

Up to this date, I have seen the first two series in English, and the first three seasons in Japanese. So I think I have a good background in Kenshin. Of Sailor Moon, I have seen everything except the Stars series, as I cannot order them from Amazon and they have not aired on Television.

For People who didn't want to read that, thanks for being patient. I just a review that asked me all these question and had complaints on my grammar, so I thought I'd clear that up as she did not leave me an email.

Any way.. Yeah! I am happy! I am going to update this story and I'll soon update the others! Okay.. Ready?..

Oh wait.

P.S. no Mako is not evil. she just has some issues to work out. ( Yes I know its weird, but stick around it gets better..

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon or Kenshin, Hai? Even though, my birthday is coming up. Just kidding!

o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 10: The Attacks of Shinnigami

Her silent words echoed around the clearing as Kenshin stared at the appearence of his friends. Astonished, he turned back to Makoto, whose eyes still glittered in the early morning fire in hatred and utter disgust. She haughtily drew her sword from her waist, as if daring him to draw his own.

Her smirk faded on her lips as he carefully chose his words: "Why do we not talk about." She raised her hand to interrupt him.

"I will not go for such foolishness. Your time was decided since the day you lay a foot in my home town," she replied curtly, the words piercing his soul. "Now murderer, why don't you draw your sword so I can continue my own way." She poised for Kenshin's infamous attack, the Battou Jut-su (No idea how to spell it so whatever I tried).

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at her determination. He did not like her attitude one bit. She seemed just like Shishio or any of his past nemeses, excluding the fact that she was a girl. Her agility and drive seemed to come from somewhere deep within, from an unquenchable thirst for revenge and blood. Like Aoshi had, she had a thirst to prove herself and seek revenge for the atrocities committed against her. But she seemed, so different, first taking hostages, but that is what Ja-ne had done. His mind continued to race as she grew more inpatient.

"Tell me you are at least going to put up a fight?" she smirked. "Or would you rather die without one? Either way is fine with me, but will you make a decision?"  
Silence filled the air as Kenshin slowly drew his sword, still unwilling to fight, but wanting to reach an understandment so no one would get hurt. He turned to face, but not in an offensive pose, but in a defensive one.

"Oh, so I see, you only want to die. Oh well.." She sighed obviously unhappy. But her dreadful sigh turned quickly into an abusive realization. "So," she said angrily, "You can murder hundreds of innocent civilians, but you cannot take on one single adversary. I thought I had the better mark of you, Battousi." (yes, for awhile, she is going to call him this).

She never let Kenshin respond. Quick as the lightning stretches across the sky, Makoto had stepped forward ad attacked, startling Kenshin and giving him just a few seconds time to block, and retaliate with his own Battou Jut- Su. He missed, but she slowed down and spun to face him.

"Gee and here I was thinking that you weren't even going to fight me! No matter, this makes things a little more interesting. I do enjoy a good battle, so I just hope you live up to my standards." With that, she dropped into anther one of the Hiten Misarugi style's attack.

This time, Kenshin saw the full attack and it registered in his mind. "How is it you know that style?" he demanded.

She just smirked as she raced forward in another attack. "I study them," she said calmly afterwards, her back to him. "All of the styles that Japan had to offer, I studied them. Your particular style I have been watching for many months now, both back in Kyoto and in your other travels."

Surprised and taken aback, it dawned on him what she had just said. "All the styles Japan has? But that's impossible," he said, reassuring himself that her claims must have be foul play.

But his stamina fell as she brought the tip of her sword up, into an unmistakable Gatousu (no idea if that's how you spell it, but its Saito's infamous attack). "All of them," she said and catching him off guard, she pierced his left arm inches above the elbow. As his blood dampened the tip of her sword, she smiled. "Now you see," she said. "You are going to feel the pain of all people in that village."

Startled and taken aback by Makoto's technique, Kenshin stumbled. Shock overwhelmed him, both of the pain in his arm and the Gatousu she had thrown at him with no mistake. 'She is obviously a master swordswoman, both in spirit and technique. But I cannot afford to lose this battle.' With a swift, assuring glance at Karou and his friends. He stepped forward with his attack (I am not going to keep spelling them wrong, so insert attack here).

She just stared at him and silently dogged him. "Many apologies, but I will not fall tonight; no, that honor is reserved for you." She smirked and attacked with the Battou Jut-Su of the Tenken style, Sojiro's style.

A voice sounded across the clearing, crying, "No way!" It was Sojiro protesting. "Now I learn that from a man who's now dead! Just where did you get that?" The anger in his voice was uncanny, all considering. Kenshin, as well as Makoto, snapped their heads in his direction, obviously having forgotten that those four were still sitting there. The anger in Makoto's eyes caused Sojiro to shudder, both in fear and the sudden chill that came over him.

"Silence boy," she said curtly. "You should not tempt fate by reminding me you're there." (again. she's not evil). She turned back to Kenshin. "I am sick of seeing you here," she frowned. "But no matter, you will die shortly."

Kenshin turned back to her, ready to tell her off, but watched in horror as she lowered herself into Sojiro's infamous stance for his Shutensatsu (that's one I can spell!). 'That is impossible! How could she possibly know that attack? Sojiro made it up himself!' Confused, he faltered for a moment. Reminding himself that this attack is fatal if it connects, he snapped out of his trance and prepared to use the same attack he had used against Sojiro, the Amakeru Ryo no Hirameki (I think that's it).

With a smirk on her lips and a troubled heart she raced forward, at full speed.

o.o.o.o

Yes I know a little crazy I know, but oh well.

If you really like this story, please tell me and I'll see if I can write a prequel or a sequel, it's up to ya'll okay? Let's make it a poll, ok?

CU next chapter!

P.S. the next chapter might even be long! Well, we'll just have to see.

Ciao for now!

Princess Ikumi-chan!

(I think the p.s. should have gone down here, huh?)


	11. Memories of the Past Part I

Hey guys! Sorry its been such a long time1 I've been really depressed and everything lately, so my heart really wasn't in writing. . . Also I've had massive writer's block. . . Such a terrible thing, that it is, but now I'm back and ready to tell you more!  
Okay let's get down to business. . .  
Kasumi: I don't think we've been properly introduced in this story. . .

Ikumi: Well. . . you really don't need to be. . . as this is almost over. . .

Yumi: Please princess? stars in eyes

Ikumi: Fine. . . These are my muses, Kasumi and Yumi Masako.

Kasumi and Yumi: HEY!

Ikumi: They will not appear in this fic. . . so don't even ask. They're just here for support.

Anyway. . . This chapter is really weird, but yeah whatever. . . You all are going to find out why Makoto has a grudge against Kenshin. (right at the very end of the chapter) Also, we find out some of Makoto's past, how she got so good with sword techniques and everything. . . wait that might be the next chapter

Oh wait! P.S. don't freak it's kinda mean. . . .

Thaniez! Read and Review!

**WARNING! This chapter is sort of disturbing, so if you don't like it then don't read it! I also seem to beat up on Makoto a lot. . . but she. . . well. . . find out. . .  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin, regrettably. They rightfully belong to their owners, so you can't sue me (trust me you won't get much) I do, however, own the personages Yumi, Kasumi and Hikaru, if they appear in this fic, but I doubt it so yeah whatever. . .

**o.o**

Chapter 11: Memories of the Past - Part I

"Makoto!" a voice cried deep in past. She was five now, a short three years after she was left with the Kokomos name I made up thank you.

"Coming!" she called back, with a slightly smaller voice. She stood from where she knelt, scrubbing the hard wooden floors to perfection. Her ragged kimono drenched her damp legs with freezing water. Her scarred hands carefully wrung out her clothes, revealing her bruised and battered legs.

"MAKOTO!" the old woman bellowed once more. Jumping, Makoto ran, slipping entirely, across the soapy floor to the main hall, where the old woman stood with an opened letter in her hands. " It's from your brother," she said irritably.

'Yea!' she thought. 'Shita wrote me! Please, please let it say he's coming to get me!' Her hope and desperation must have shown as she reached for the letter, because as soon as her fingertips touched the paper, the old woman yanked it away.

"Have you finished your chores?" she spat nastily.

"No ma'am," she sighed knowingly. "I have yet to finish, but may I please have Shita's letter now?" Her three torturous years with the old woman and her husband had taught Makoto to hold her tongue.

"No, you may not," the woman sneered, her original intent in keeping the letter from her. " Not until all the cleaning is done."

"Yes, ma'am," she sighed. There was no point in arguing with the woman, lest she never wanted to see that letter again and be beaten. She turned on her dampened heel and walked slowly back to her work. It had always been this way, for as long as she could remember. If wanted a meal or needed anything, the entire home had to be scrubbed spotless, including the floors and clothes. She was now basically a slave girl, forced to nothing but obey or be beaten. The woman had said, "It will turn a nasty, horrible girl like you into a good wife, although. . ." the woman had continued to insult Makoto's family and lifestyle, right down to the ragged clothes that she wore, only because the woman hadn't supplied her with anything else.

The beatings from her rebellion and misconduct were no ordinary picnic, either. Most children her age would be given a spanking or something, but not Makoto; she wasn't a part of the family and deserved to be disciplined in the most severe manner.

Once, for example, the old woman was gossiping with her friend while Makoto was serving tea with her face hid away. They were talking about the most evil things, saying things about Shita; his actions were barbarous, he left Makoto to fend for herself, all lies, all lies.

Earlier that day, the woman had torn apart Makoto's letter from Shita, simply because she couldn't see herself reflected in the floor. Makoto had been angry then, as anyone would have been, and screamed back at the old woman, but the woman would not stand for this insubordination, and slapped the poor child as hard as she could. Poor child, she was crushed, both emotionally and physically. The woman's hand mark bruised into her skin, swelling the child's face with a deep purple, blue and black color. Within a few moments time, her eye had swelled shut from the rough impact.

Later, now actually, here the woman was badmouthing Shita and her family. That was the final straw, Makoto could not take sitting there listening to this anymore. Without so much as a warning or a second thought, she stood and started screaming, calling the women a liar, a cheat, anything she could thing of to be taken away. To top it off, when the old woman started denying it, that those were the vivid imagination of a four-year-old, the mark on her face was from her slipping on the ground, Makoto walked over to the woman, and hit her as hard as the brandished body could muster, still screaming about liars. The old woman's friend slipped silently out the door, never to be seen again, leaving the old woman to deal with the rouge child. The woman eventually managed to subdue the child, tying and gagging her to prevent her from running and crying out some more. She still fought against the woman, kicking and trying to remove her self from the bonds, until the woman came back in with the full scalding hot tea, and dumped it all over Makoto's body. aie! Sorry, Makoto! Her sobs rang in the night, bit she no longer fought against her bonds, or the woman for that matter. When her husband came home, she showed him her face, claiming that the child had bruised her and destroyed her beauty. Her husband, who was just as cruel as his wife, beat her as hard as his oldening bones would allow with the handle of a blunt knife, before turning it and slicing up and down her back to glory in her pain. owie! Gomen Makoto-chan!

That painful memory still rang in Makoto's ears, and the old woman loved it. Her body was still tender, though a year had passed, and the woman would come and slap her on her back, just to hear her cry out in angst.

The old woman and her husband were entirely torturous to the poor, poor girl, but never once did anyone dare help her. But that was all there was to it. She was alone in the cruel world, and despised it true, but she knew no other and suffered day in and day out. Shita's monthly letters were one of the only things to put a smile on her face. They were a comfort, an idea that someone out there still loved and cared about her, though he was so far away, last in a place called Kyoto. She couldn't even remember his face, let alone his voice, but his elegant words she looked forward to monthly. Her body aching, she swiftly returned to her work, with more excursion and excitement as the prospect of having his letter loomed before her.

Several hours later, her tired arms finally held the long awaited letter and her weary eyes darted up and down the page, absorbing his latest letter. He told her of his travels and how much he missed her as normal, but there at the bottom of the page were the words that made her heart soar among the clouds:

_'I am heading through town soon, Makoto, within the next month, so we will be able to see each other soon, that we will. Maybe I will take you with me when I leave again, we will see. I miss you. Love Shinta'_

Those words would sear into her memory for years to come and bring her torture in later years.

The next month, the newspaper beheld horrible tales and happenings. A man, known as the Hikitori Battousi I hope I spelt that right was slaying many people in the name of the revolution and a new government.

Anxious and worried, Makoto looked everyday for any sign of her big brother; a letter, a photograph, anything. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. After several months of waiting, she gave in. Her brother, along with her hopes and dreams, were dead, slayed and torn apart by Battousi.

**o.o**

I think that's good for a chapter. . . .  
Yumi: That was. . . uhm . . .interesting. . .

Ikumi: I know it's sad, but I kinda wanted her to have a past like Sojiro. . . . So give me a break!

Kasumi: laughing

Yumi and Ikumi: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!

Kasumi: Sorry wipes tears from eyes

I honestly didn't want to be mean to young Makoto, but it had to be done sniff So please not flames.

Kasumi typing

No Flames please about the Makoto's history. . .She did warn you. . .

She'll post the next chapter soon!


	12. Memories of the Past Part II

Okay. . . that's it its official.  Computer Disks are completely useless. . . A word to the wise. . . which obviously I'm not. . .  always have a backup copy of your work on your computer. . . I had a brand new disk with this chapter on it. . . written absolutely gorgeously. . . and the disk wouldn't read. . . so now I have to rewrite this. . . AIEE!!  Sorry. . . give me a minute. . . I'll cool off. . . .I guess I'm also mad because it destroyed my Dragon Knights Pictures as well. . . *sigh*  

Oh well. . . 

Anyway. . . I'm rewriting this, so who knows. . . maybe it will turn out better than before. . . .

Oh yeah. . . A little note. . . I know that I said last chapter that I was going to tell you about how Makoto-chan got her sword techniques, but I changed my mind. . . that ain't going to happen 'til next chapter. . . hee hee.. . . 

R&R&R!!!!!!

Kasumi:  WHAT?

Yumi: Read Review and Return

Kasumi: Ah. . ..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: You know what? I want to make this interesting. . . . 

                                      You no sue

                                      'Cause me no own

                                      Sailor Moon or

                                      Kenshin *moan*

Heh! Didn't work. . . oh well. . . I read this really cute one before. . . so I thought I'd try. . . who knows maybe I can use it next time. . . (I have to ask first)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Memories of the Past Part II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Dawn awoke on the small village east of Tokyo as a girl, six years of age, sat on the steps of her home, sobbing softly.  One year had passed swiftly as Makoto grew with the realization that her brother, someone she couldn't remember meeting, but still had great love for him, was a tragic loss.  Her heart had been broken, but her life had to move on.  The old woman was selling her to a rich man in Kyoto and he wouldn't want her to be a crybaby, right?  The old woman, her caretaker was more involved in the ways of the world, money and material things, than love and devotion.  

          Drying her eyes, Makoto stood, picking up the empty basket beside her, and slowly trudged around the house for her early morning chore.  The garden was ripe by September of that year and the old woman insisted that Makoto picked everything before her rich partner arrived the following morning.  The garden had been planted by Makoto earlier that year; the hours lost in the work were torturing and long, carefully sowing and the weeding the earth to give the best conditions for them to grow.  

          After several hours, the hour noon came along, and she was still slowly trudging up and down the rows, gathering the ripened tomatoes, carrots, and ever other vegetable imaginable.  Finally on her last row, she paused for a moment, slipping several cherry tomatoes into her ragged kimono's pockets, before taking up her morning's work and heading back to the house.  The large basket was heavy, but she did not care; she was used to this weight from her other work.  

          Stepping into the area with the fountain, A bucket collided with Makoto's head as the old woman bellowed, "Where have you been?!?"  Her deep blue eyes flared with red anger.  

          Startled, Makoto stooped, picking up the metal bucket while looking at the woman without fear or regret.  "I was. . .uhm . . . gathering fresh vegetables for your guest tomorrow, ma'am"

          The woman was obviously looking for a reason to punish her, but after looking at the full basket in Makoto's hand, she subdued.  "Fine," she said her frown twisting into a smirk.  "I want you to pick fresh fruit, too, Makoto.  And I want to be able to see myself in these floors before I get back.  Understand?"

          '_Obviously'_ Makoto thought_ 'She's going shopping again.'_ The woman had made shopping a daily ritual in her lie lately.  "Yes ma'am," she replied.  The woman retreated for her coin purse.  "It will be done," she said audibly.  With a softer tone, she continues, "Go spend your money, Baka."  

          Carrying the bucket in one hand and tediously clutching the basket she made her way to the kitchen where she promptly settled in and searched for another basket.  In the far reaches of a deep, musky cabinet, she finally found one she was looking for, but there was a long, shiny, metal object lay in it.  Sears of pain immediately shot up her scars as she looked at the very, bloodied knife that had been used on her the year before.  Shuddering, she dropped a cloth over it, not wanting to touch the knife that had caused her so much pain.  Without much of an adieu, she left for the nearby forest that was swarming with fruits.  

          She had barely been gathering the fruits of the Earth when a scream erupted from near her.  Glancing around, she saw nothing but trees and bushes, but she knew she had heard that voice and that it had been from the forest, but where did it come from?  She stood to gaze around the bushes that surrounded her in every direction.  No other noise was heard, except the gurgling of the nearby stream and the rustles of the whistling wind racing by the bushes.  

          Puzzled, she dropped to her knees as she turned around, ready to return to her work.  Only one problem: A human foot sat in her way.  Her eyes followed the foot up the owner's leg, doused in a black outfit, up his chest and his arms, to his face, contorted with a malicious smile smirking down at her.  In his hand he held a long tachi in his hand that glittered in blood.  "Come here, little girly," he said seductively.  "I won't hurt you.  Just come here."  

          Petrified, Makoto slowly backed away form the man with no soul behind his eyes.  She shook her head slightly and stumbled backwards over a big rock.  The man just walked closer, still urging her to come to him, still wielding his long katana.  {AN: Tachi is a long Katana}.  She shook her head decisively, picking up the rock in her finger and throwing it with all the strength her six-year-old-body could muster, before dashing to her basket to fetch the knife.

          Spinning around after her victory, she gazed, confused, into space.  The man was gone.  Her crystal green eyes darted around the small clearing and her surroundings, but no sight of her assailant.  '_Where is he?_' she thought.  '_He couldn't have vanished that fast!'_  Suddenly a fast swooshing sound behind her and the searing pain in her shoulder told her exactly where he had gone.  Somehow he had gotten behind her and struck.  

          In pain, she screamed, but only slightly.  Acting on instinct, she swung her arms up over her head, striking squarely in the man's upper right thigh.  As he winced in pain, she spun, removed her knife and struck again, this time in the man's chest.  

          Bleeding severely, the man dropped face-forward in front of Makoto, his limp fingers releasing the katana in his hand.  Blood dripping down her arm, Makoto stood shakily, poised and ready with her knife  to strike if he moved even half an inch.  But something caught her attention.  

          In the direction of the village, voices crying out in agony and pain were sounded, but suddenly silenced in a short moment.  Frightened, Makoto crept to the edge of the forest to peer into the village.  But her view was blocked, obscured by the houses and businesses dotting the landscape.  Slowly, knife still clutched in her bloody hand, she slipped into the silent village, alert and waiting for any sign of movement the village offered.  As she stepped into the village square, she froze.  

          There, before her, lay the people of her village, murdered in cold blood.  The bodies were strewn on top of one another, katanas, daggers, and spears poking form their backs, their faces obscured into horror and fear.  The town was in ruin, the walls splattered with the blood of the people and their bodies.  It was too much to bear.  

          She shrank among the bodies, looking for any signs of life out of instinct, but none were found.  She slipped and fell face forward over a body, the body of the old woman who shunned her all her life.  Her hideous face was twisted in agony, as though she had seen her husband, who lay beside her, be slain by the evil men who attacked the village.  A realization settled in on her.  She mouthed the words, unable to speak them to the silence of the dusk.  

          "I am alone. . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again guys, sorry 'bout the wait!  I know it's been a while, but like I said, the stupid disk broke!  Also, I haven't been able to write because of school and everything, but I'm back!!!

Pop Quiz: A special recognition for the person(s) who guesses right!  

                   How old am I making Makoto-chan when I get back into the main storyline with Kenshin?

Results posted soon!!!  

Ciao for now!!

Princess Ikumi-chan

P.S.  Please direct any questions to my email. . . .

mekbuda_gemini@yahoo.com

Thankiez!!

Ciao!


	13. Memories of the Past Part III

Please take note:   I am going to change my pen name – It will be either Ikumi-hime-chan or Kogashi Mika.  Which one should I use?

Yumi: Hey guys!!  

Katsumi: We're Back!!!  J

Yumi:  And with the next chapter of Long Lost Family!!!

Okay. . .  Well, you heard them . . . Sorry it's been so long. . . *sigh*  I'm really trying to update as fast as I can . . . but if you couldn't tell, I'm having difficulties.  (especially since my baka disk broke last time.  Seriously!  This and the next chapter were on it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter   :  Memories of the Past Part III

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am alone," she reiterated as she realized what had transpired there.  Shaking her head trying to clear the images once more, she turned on her heel, heading back to the house to clean her wound.  

Sitting by the fountain, she dipped her arm into the water, immediately staining it a deep crimson red and putting her in more pain than before.  She was used to this kind of pain, though, so she refused to cry out, just as before.  Rinsing her wound, she started thinking.  'What do I do now?  What's next?  I don't have anywhere else to go,' she shuddered.  'Except for that man coming tomorrow.  But with the village dead, there really s no point in me going with him.  He wouldn't know any better. . .'

She sat up, pulling her numbed arm up to examine the deep wound.  She sighed, realizing that she probably would not be able to use this arm to her full extent again.  Carefully, she tore the bottom of her kimono and wrapped the wound tightly.  

'This is a problem.'  She glanced back down at the water, staring at how red it had become in such a short time.  Beneath the water, though, she saw a glint of light.  She reached under the water, struggling to touch and remove the glint.  It was just beyond her reach though, so she leaned farther in, stretching with her good, uninjured arm, eventually falling in.  

"Ack!" she said as she came to the surface again.  "Blood!" she shook, as though that would help remove the blood from her stained clothes.  Suddenly remembering the glinting abject, she turned and pulled it to the surface.  It was a full-fledged sakabato, the reverse-bladed sword. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aie!!  No hurtie Ikumi-chan hai?  I know it was short and sux, but as I said the other disk ate it!!  Sorry!!  

The next chapter will be much longer. . . I promise!

Also. . . Please answer the question posed in last chapter – How old am I making Mako-chan?

Ciao!  Ikumi-chan


	14. Breaking Point

Holy Hera I had severe writer's block for this one. But…. Here's hoping I can get this a lot easier now. And I realized how corny I made Sojiro sound in the last chappie he was in… ;; gomen nasai… he's not supposed to be that corny whatsoever…

I'm back into the story! No more of Mako's history atm!

Enjoy!

**---**

Chapter 14: Breaking Point

All he could do was parry the attack. It was full of enough power and speed (that he had to admit he did not expect) that he could not break it. Even the ultimate attack of the Hiten Misarugi (sp?) was no match for this girl's mimic of Sojiro's Shutensatsu. She seemed to move even faster than Sojiro had, and though Kenshin himself could read her emotions and prepare for a defense, he could not take an offensive strike as she turned and came back for more.

After a few moments of deflected attacks, Makoto finally came to rest. Kenshin was panting, struggling to catch his breathe, staring at this adversary, this girl who was tugging at something in the back of his mind. But what? He did not know. Nor, he felt, could he possibly know. Just who was this boy he had supposedly killed all those years ago? Who?

"Tell me," he said quietly, his purple eyes still focused on his opponent. "Who was it that you say I killed?"

Her green eyes flared in anger, both disgusted and surprised by his question. Still clutching her bloody sword at her side, she dropped her head slightly, hiding most of her face behind her bangs. "My brother, you bastard," she said, her voice lacking the curt edge that was there only moments before. "He wasn't that much older than I now. And you stole him from me." Swinging her blade, she flung the blood that was clinging there to the ground, towards those she had bound.

Not breaking eye contact, or showing any willingness to concede or the like, Kenshin took a few small steps towards her, closer to her threatened victims.

"STOP!" she hissed, raising her head to stare at him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight as a single tear traced her blood and dirt splattered face. She leapt over closer to them, raising the tip of her sword and touching it to Karou's neck. "You will not come any nearer them, Battousai, or I slit her pretty neck."

He froze. "Tell me more about your brother, Makoto," he said quietly, hoping to by a little more time, and maybe find a key to solve this peacefully, without casualties. "I do not recall anyone with anything close to your spirit. That I do not."

She growled, not wanting to answer his questions, torn between wanting to end this all quickly, and not wanting him to die without knowing exactly what he had done. "I barely remember him," she said quietly, her voice now completely void of any harshness, as though she thought it an insult to his memory to speak of him as such. "He left when I was so young. But his words were kind, and brought hope to me each time I received them! You ruined that, destroyed that…" she trailed off, he voice sounding as though it was trying to shatter.

Not moving an inch, Kenshin tested his luck one more time. "Is there anything you can tell me that will help me remember--?"

She glared at him a moment before turning away, facing her other potential victims as she shift the sword in her hands. Still pressing it lightly against Karou's neck, she practically whispered one word, her glistening eyes running over, betraying her fierce and angry face. "Shinta---"

**---**

This is only going to have one or two more chapters from this point… so… if you want a sequel (yes I have a story already formulating in my mind…) then let me know hai?


End file.
